Bridges (Josh Groban album)
| recorded = 2016–18 | studio = | genre = | length = | language = | label = Reprise | producer = * Bernie Herms * Toby Gad * Lester Mendez * Steve Jordan * Dann Huff | prev_title = Stages Live | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = Bridges Live: Madison Square Garden | next_year = 2019 }} Bridges is the eighth studio album by Josh Groban, released by Reprise on September 21, 2018. It is Groban's first album since 2013's All That Echoes to include original music, and he co-wrote nine of the album's 12 tracks. Bob at the Beach 105.1|publisher=WASJ|accessdate=September 20, 2018}} The deluxe edition includes two bonus tracks. Background Speaking to Newsweek, Groban said that after performing on Broadway in The Great Comet from 2016 to 2017, "I didn't even want a break. I just dove into writing. There are some albums, like the last one, where I don't want to write at all, I just want to be a vocalist. Then there are some where you're pouring out idea after idea. I've had sad albums in the past and I wanted an album that had an uplifting spirit, for my psyche and also for the psyche of listeners. I think we all need that." Commercial performance Bridges debuted at number two on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 96,000 album-equivalent units, of which 94,000 were pure album sales, and was kept of the tip.of that chart by the fourth studio album by American hip-hop group Brockhampton, Iridescence. It is Groban's ninth US top 10 album. On another chart, it had more success when it debuted at number one on the US Top Album Sales chart dated October 6, 2018. Track listing | length1 = 4:39 | title2 = Symphony | writer2 = | length2 = 3:32 | title3 = River | writer3 = | length3 = 4:13 | title4 = Música del Corazón | note4 = featuring Vicente Amigo | writer4 = | length4 = 4:14 | title5 = Bridge over Troubled Water | writer5 = Paul Simon | length5 = 4:52 | title6 = Run | note6 = duet with Sarah McLachlan | writer6 = | length6 = 4:47 | title7 = S'il suffisait d'aimer | writer7 = Jean-Jacques Goldman | length7 = 4:23 | title8 = Won't Look Back | writer8 = | length8 = 3:41 | title9 = We Will Meet Once Again | note9 = duet with Andrea Bocelli | writer9 = | length9 = 3:55 | title10 = More of You | writer10 = | length10 = 4:15 | title11 = 99 Years | note11 = duet with Jennifer Nettles | writer11 = | length11 = 4:02 | title12 = Bigger than Us | writer12 = | length12 = 3:04 | total_length = 49:37 }} | title13 = You Have No Idea | writer13 = | length13 = 4:38 | title14 = She's Always a Woman | writer14 = | length14 = 4:00 | total_length = 58:15 }} | length13 = 4:38 | title14 = She's Always a Woman | writer14 = | length14 = 4:00 | title15 = Signs | writer15 = | length15 = 4:41 | title16 = Everything You Needed | writer16 = Sia Furler | length16 = 3:50 | total_length = 66:46 }} Charts References Category:2018 albums Category:Josh Groban albums Category:Reprise Records albums